eldritchhorrorgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Courier Run
|Flavor 1 = You arrive at the mansion in the late afternoon, and the butler sees you inside. Before long, you meet with the lady of the prestigious Fairmont family. The butler takes the parcel from you and presents it to Mrs. Fairmont for approval. She thanks you for your time and rewards you handsomely for the effort. |Effects 1 = Gain a Funding Condition and 1 Asset of your choice from the reserve. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 2 = 2 |Expansion 2 = |Flavor 2 = You are guided into an inner room of the large mansion and instructed to sit in one of two large armchair flanking the fireplace. You recognize a brass relief above the mantel as the symbol of the Silver Twilight Lodge. In the chair opposite you sits Carl Sanford. He inspects the parcel you've delivered before offering you the assistance of the Silver Twilight Lodge. |Effects 2 = Gain 2 Spells or 2 random Weapon ''Assets from the deck. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 3 = 3 |Expansion 3 = |Flavor 3 = You meet with an elderly man and deliver the message you carry. He reads the letter slowly and with quiet deliberation. When he finally speaks he tells you of a mission of great importance. You carefully listen to his instructions before departing. |Effects 3 = Gain 2 ''Task ''Unique Assets and discard 1 of them. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 4 = 4 |Expansion 4 = |Flavor 4 = You infiltrate an abandoned warehouse where a number of robed figures are performing some ritual. You recognize them as the Order of Death's Head and recite what you know of their mantra. Convinced of your allegiance to the Black Goat, the Brotherhood allows you to participate in the event. You watch carefully and remember vital information about a ritual that empowers the Black Goat. |Effects 4 = Advance the active Mystery by 1. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 5 = 5 |Expansion 5 = |Flavor 5 = The handsome man is impressed you found him, given how regularly he travels to obscure, dangerous parts of the world. He laughs loudly when he reads the message and then asks you if you would like to hear about his journeys. |Effects 5 = Gain 3 ''Talent Conditions. Then discard 2 Talent Conditions and this card. |Flip Title 6 = 6 |Expansion 6 = |Flavor 6 = Several professors have gathered in the dean's office to read your message. The message seems to be a great relief to them. It leaves them crying and embracing one another. They tell you that all of their combined experience as instructors is at your disposal. |Effects 6 = Improve 2 skills of your choice. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 7 = 7 |Expansion 7 = |Flavor 7 = The large man with a scarred face listens intently as his assistant reads the message to him in a whisper. Another well-dressed man informs you that you have done well and you are welcome to choose your own reward from anything you find in the warehouse. |Effects 7 = Gain 1 Asset of your choice from the reserve or 1 random Asset from the deck. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 8 = 8 |Expansion 8 = |Flavor 8 = Three three women pass the message between one another and exchange knowing glances. The oldest of the three asks the others about eating you, but the youngest says it would be rude. The third, a kind, matronly woman, thanks you and offers to share some of her knowledge. |Effects 8 = Gain 3 Spells and improve . Then discard 2 Spells and this card.}} Notes * Finn Edwards starts with one of these. Category:Mountains of Madness Category:Tasks Category:Unique Assets Category:Cities in Ruin